


An 'Innocent' Night in Bed

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Bates Motel (2013), Bates Motel RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Norma ever invite Norman back to her bed?  Set around season 3x1 "A Death in the Family"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An 'Innocent' Night in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A little butterfly wouldn't let me get to bed on time tonight...but what better way to spend it than with some SOULBATES fantasy? I hope you all EMPjoy...let me know what you think in the comments below! Thank you for reading :)

_Listen as the wind blows_  
_From across the great divide_  
_Voices trapped in yearning_  
_Memories trapped in time_  
_The night is my companion_  
_And solitude my guide_  
_Would I spend forever here_  
_And not be satisfied - Sarah McLachlan -Possession_

11:00 pm

Norma Bates lay in her bed staring at the picture on her bedside table. She reached out and traced a finger alongside the tiny little cheek. Where had the time gone? She smiled wistfully at the little boy smiling back at her. He had not quite grown into his face at that point, large ears and big teeth couldn't overshadow the dimples on his cheeks, the impish light in his eyes. She picked up the frame and kissed the glass. So much had happened in the years since. Memories flooded and ran together, some good and some bad. But he was with her through them all.

  
She surprised herself when the first tear splashed against the glass and dripped down to the frame. She thought back on the past couple of years. The years here in White Pine Bay, running the Bates Motel had been a rollercoaster ride of emotions. Maybe it was from all the smoke in the air, or something in the water, but she never felt quite herself since being here. It seemed every time she took a step forward she fell two steps back with all the shitty luck that had befallen on them.

  
Some days she wished she wasn't that person to put on the brave face and pushed, pushed, PUSHED her way through...always trying to make lemonade out of lemons. Giving up was not an option in her mind body and soul...but when she lay here in her bed like right now, sometimes she felt the weariness to her bones and she didn't ever want to move again.

  
She had a child....children...and her philosophy was and had always been the story of the Giving Tree. She gave all of herself to sacrifice for the children she loved and all she wanted was for them to be happy. Maybe one more than the other, but he had made those decisions to leave her nest a long time ago. They were coming around to understanding one another but he would always be the bird that flew away.  
"Norman...." She whispered to the picture frame. More tears met the first one and she hugged the picture close to her chest. If she had known that the last three years would bring so much violence, so much uncertainty about his health and wellbeing, about their security. She probably would have kept driving right past White Pine Bay and headed straight for Canada...anywhere to escape. She shook her head and put the picture back on the stand. She just had to make the best of things. There had been good times too, mingled into the neverending nightmare. She didn't think she would survive any of it if Norman was not by her side. They were inseparable and that was just the way she liked it. She smiled and closed her eyes.

  
12:00 am

  
Norman Bates lay in his twin-sized bed staring up at the ceiling. It was another sleepless night for him. He listened to the sound of the wall clock ticking endlessly. He counted a full minute before frustratingly sighing and rolling over to find, hopefully, a more comfortable spot. He punched his pillow and stared at the window in the corner of the room. Moonlight was coming in through the panes throwing eerie shadows throughout the room. Another minute. The sounds of the ticks growing louder and louder. He thought back over the events of the past few days, his face growing grimmer as he tried to figure out how he wound up here instead of her arms.

  
She made him motel manager. In his wildest dreams, he didn't think his mother would let him be in charge of something with that much responsibility. Sure he ran everything anyway, prior to that, but to actually have the title and to make the decisions, it gave him a sense of purpose. He guessed that may have been her way of making up for him not being able to get his drivers license. He frowned at that thought. That seemed ages ago. In the time since he had been kidnapped and almost killed himself over the guilt and revelations of knowing he was the one who killed his teacher, Blair Watson. He knew he was sick. He knew in his heart there was something wrong with him, but the person that kept him anchored to this rock, to continue living with the knowledge of so much that was wrong inside of him, now refused him the one single comfort that would keep his insanity at bay.

  
No sooner had she given him the promotion, told him he could home school and be closer to her all the time, did she banish him from her bed, from her room, from her security and comfort. The one thing that could hold him together. "Dylan..." Norman whispered into the dark.

  
His fists clenched his bedsheets into knots. He asked himself again. "What did Dylan have to do with what was going on between them?" He was barely around. What did he know about anything? All he did successfully was put a tear in the fragile fabric of forgiveness that was coming together for him and his mother. This bed was cold. This bed was hard. This bed had none of her warmth. He tried to distract himself by thinking about the pretty lady that was in room four in the motel below. His manhood was justified every time he looked at her and thought about her. He smirked and thought of Emma who was forever lingering around the outskirts of his brain. Trying to push her way in. How she had dressed herself up to entice him. Indeed she was rather pretty in her own way, but how could he love his sister? That's how she felt to him. She tried, and he was an ass to keep leading her on. He learned to use pawns for his own game from one of the masters of the game.

  
They had called a brief truce to the sleeping arrangements, only because her mother, his grandmother that he never had met and was never close to, died and she was alone and lonely in her mind. She had always wanted the sympathy, someone to feel sorry for her. Someone to care for her, but pushed away if they got too close, the eternal tug of war between them often drove him to the point of madness. He had learned to read most of her signs, her moods, her neediness her irrationality. But he had to admit to himself at times like these it was hard when he had his problems of his own...and all he wanted was someone to treat him the same. Now he was back here, with her becoming more stubborn as ever to adhere to Dylan's rules.

  
It had been over two weeks and he had not been back to her room, let alone her bed since the fleeting night of comfort that he tried with all his might to convey to her. He wanted to express to her that he should always be there in her bed, no matter what anyone thought...only they knew what it meant to each other. Only they knew of the bond that strengthened through their closeness. He always lost a bit of himself every time he turned towards his room when it was time for bed. He had come to hate the night and the thoughts of another one alone.

He pictured Annika Johnson in the shower. Her body wet and the water cascading down her to the drain below. He began to feel warmer in the drafty room. He saw the soap from her shampoo easing out of her hair, down her back, his mind's eye followed it as his hand trailed his own body, wishing it was hers he felt. He was snapped into a reality of the stark coldness of his room by the sounds of his mother hissing his name from the shadows.

  
_'NORMAN...!!_ '

  
His ragged breath tried to calm itself as his hand rested guiltily on his belly just below his navel. The color rose to his cheeks, and the blood rushing in his ears was freight train loud in the deathly silent bedroom. What was that he heard? Was it the sound of crying? He rolled onto his back again. Listening intently to the sounds from the other room. A sniffle. A low whine. He sighed softly and moved the covers off of his body.

  
1:00 am

  
He stood in her doorway. The lights were off in her room and the moonlight had found its way through her sheer-curtained window to play along the floor and come to rest in all the corners. His hand rested against the door frame as he looked at the shape lying on the large bed, huddled over on her side, her back to him, her breath hitching every so often. He stood transfixed...waiting...a song played in his mind as he watched her.

  
_And I would be the one_  
_To hold you down_  
_Kiss you so hard_  
_I'll take your breath away_  
_And after I'd, wipe away the tears_  
_Just close your eyes dear_

  
He crossed the room slowly, on silent, hesitant feet. This room had become somewhat foreign to him now as was the feelings he once felt in it. It made him giddy in a way all nervous and knots tied into his stomach. Why should he feel this way? His mind screamed at him that he was no longer welcomed here, but he argued right back saying that it wasn't true. She just wanted to not confuse him, not hurt him in some sort of inappropriate way. But how could she think that...his mind echoed back. He shook his head trying to block out the voices fighting for dominance. He had enough of second guessing. He was going to do what came naturally to him and if she didn't like it, then she could tell him herself.

  
Her breathing had returned mostly to normal. She stirred only for a moment to settle and Norman watched her until she quieted again. He noted the way she had twisted her sheets tightly around her chest and had brought them up to her neck. She was trying to find solace in the inanimate object. He bit his bottom lip and moved toward her bed on 'his' side. It was made up and unslept on as if waiting for him, inviting him to slide in and slide under the sheets. It was practically begging him to find his spot. The room held it's breath as he did, what would she say to wake up and find him there. Should he touch her? Would he touch her? His hands were moving on their own volition. He had to talk himself into this every step of the way. This bed was home to him. A frustrated tear slid down his cheek. Why should he be kept away from his home?

  
He pulled back the covers and slid into the bed, he sighed audibly with relief. It felt so good. She was inches away from him. Her body rising and falling with each breath she took. It was so natural to him such a sweet surrender to give into. He wanted nothing more than to meld himself into her and to sleep. He needed her to want this too. He needed her permission. She stirred again beside him and sighed out his name. "Norman....." He closed his eyes in sheer bliss. The cord between their hearts throbbed with life and new green vines wrapped themselves tightly between.

  
Norman slid up behind her and wrapped his body around her. He buried his face into the back of her neck, breathing in her smell, her hair, feeling her softness, melding into the contours of her body, fitting perfectly. He wrapped his arm around her and felt for her hand that was still clutching her blankets tight around her neck. He eased his hand on top of hers and pried her fingers away, lacing his own with hers. He felt her momentarily startle but give in just as instantly as if she were waiting...anticipating this moment....all he had to do was come through the door that was always open to him.

  
She pushed her body back into his making him fit against her more securely. His breathing had become shallow and he was almost swooning against her. He had often done this in the past, but something was different about tonight. Something like a man dying of thirst in the desert being finally led to the life-saving water he needed to survive and instead of taking it slow, greedily taking everything he could get if it meant he could have more of the same. He moved against her, and against his will found himself instantly aroused. He stopped. 'Oh God, what was happening?'

  
He looked down and realized that he had been pressed against his mother, flush without a comforter barrier between them. He was feeling her, all of her, pressed back against him and his body was reacting the way it should in that given situation. He had to put some distance between them before she figured it out. He was barely able to manage this far. If she was to feel what she was doing to him now, he would never be allowed back. How could they look at each other after this? His brain screamed at him as she continued now to slowly grind against his front. Did she know what she was doing? Was she sleeping still? Was she bringing this torment on purpose?

  
Norman felt he should leave. He needed to go back to his room, or even go to the bathroom for a cold shower. She didn't know what she was doing. She had to be dreaming. His mother couldn't be.....she brushed against him again. All rational thought was lost. He nuzzled into the back of her neck and placed a small kiss there, not really a kiss more of a brushing of his lips against her skin. A shiver went through her body and he felt her warm up, under his lips.

  
His fingers loosened from his mother's and he placed his hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat racing underneath. Her pulse had quickened, and he didn't know yet if she was aware of his presence there but this told him that she was at least responding. His hand slid down to rest on her hip. He felt the silky material of her nightgown under his fingertips and he dared move his fingers in swirling patterns over the material, loving the feel of it and the feel of her hip underneath. It was still light and feather touches. He was using all of his strength and willpower to keep it innocent. He was so close to crossing the line. He didn't want her this way....Did he?

  
Norma found herself in the middle of an erotic dream. She hadn't really felt this good since her brief fling with Zach. She tried not to think how that all had played itself out. But for a time he was giving her the release and satisfaction she was craving as a single woman who needed the touch and feel of a real man. His body and the way he felt against her, made her body respond in all the right ways. He was strong and felt good inside of her. She blushed at the memories and then moaned lightly as if she could actually still feel him, touching her. Hands moving along her body, somewhat hesitant, somewhat sure. Her vision changed in her mind. She no longer saw the sick and twisted dead man who had slapped and abused her and threatened to kill her and her sons. She saw her son..."Norman, " She whispered. She pressed back and felt solid flesh behind her, her brain clouded in confusion...not a dream, not a fantasy...what was happening? She had to be sure, sometimes her dreams seemed real to her. She didn't want to lose this feeling. She had been so weary and lonely as of late, and she was a woman who had desires deep within her. And to feel a touch of any kind, she didn't want to lose the sensation, she wanted to seek it out.

  
She didn't want to lose her dream man, so she sought him out. Running her hand up to her neck and brushing her hair aside, she exposed her neck to him in the darkness. If he was there he would not disappoint her. She felt herself beginning to grind slowly backward trying to find purchase of whatever was behind her, inviting him to continue his quest to reach her, tame her. She heard a strangled noise in his throat and then felt his lips upon her neck, teasing along her tendon from her clavicle to her earlobe. He gave an experimental tug and she gasped. She heard him breathing in her ear. She startled then. He _was_ really here. This _was_ happening. She wanted to turn around and look at him. "Don't move...." a low, lust-tinged voice tickled the fine hairs of her ear. His face pushed into her hair and he breathed in. "I'm trying to stop..."

  
"Norman....why?" Norma said, still trying to make sense of it all. What had changed to all of this? Despite herself and her reservations, she brought her hand around to run it through his hair. She wanted to pull him away from her head but found that she liked it better that her hand tangled up in it. She urged him closer.

  
Norman's head was spinning. He knew she was awake now and was wanting this to happen between them. It made him almost unbearably hard and he finally threw the last bit of caution to the wind as she played in his hair and allowed him to continue kissing down her neck and offering him a view of her chest, her nipples hard pressing against her pajama top, he used the hand on her hip to forcefully pull her against him. He needed to ease his ache. "Mother"....he gasped into her ear.

  
She turned around to face him then. There in the darkness with the moonlight casting shadows between them she searched his eyes. His eyes dropped only for a moment, he didn't speak again when he looked at her. He wanted to speak with his heart. He looked back into her eyes and dared her to tell him to leave her bed again. To tell him that he shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be in her arms and he shouldn't do what he wanted to do.

 _'How can you ask me to live with this'_ He heard his voice echo in his head. He wouldn't even be here if she hadn't stopped him. He wouldn't have known this love for her if he had been allowed to do what he had wanted. She sighed then. It was a sigh of resolution. She had given up and given into him. She pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around him. She brought his head to her chest and held him tightly. She let all of her love flow out of herself and into him. He was her only anchor now and she held on and let herself go. Norman clung to her with everything he had in him and they squeezed until all the air had escaped them and all the hurt had disappeared.

  
"I love you so much, Norman...don't ever leave me again," Norma said into the top of his head, her lips in his hair mouthing the words.

  
"I love you too, Mother...and I've told you before, I'm not going anywhere....I'm yours," Norman reassured her by patting her back, rubbing the material there loving the soft, silky feel of her and then boldly flipping her over onto it and looked down at her pressing the lower half of his body on top of hers. She had her hands laced behind his neck and he had a hand rubbing up and down her arm. "I'm going to kiss you now," He said softly to her after a moment.

  
She nodded to him once, and he melted back into her completely and closed his eyes to kiss her. He kissed her soft and slow and tenderly, enjoying the taste of her lips, enjoying the sigh against his mouth as she began to kiss him back. He started to move against her, creating a pleasant friction between them. He had only mildly cooled his body down, but moving against the smooth silk of her pajamas and feeling the press of her body beneath him, soared him back to his previous arousal so quickly it hurt him...he hissed and rubbed against her trying to find relief. He only knew of one way...one wish...

  
He kissed down her neck, moving to let his lips play across her chest. He wanted to see more of her and she was happy to let him. She smiled slyly as she wriggled her way out of the top of her nightshirt and Norman stared in awe. She was bare before him and he had never seen his mother's nude breasts before. He memorized every inch of her before he bent his head down to take a nipple into his mouth.

"Norman..."she breathed. He teased her and tugged with his teeth until she cried out. He chuckled against her and with his free hand cupped the other breast and squeezed softly. He had a feeling this was going to be his favorite part about her. That was until she arched herself into him because of his ministrations. He groaned against her breast and it was her turn to laugh.

"You liked that...." It wasn't a question.

  
He couldn't answer her as he felt her hand go down and feel just how much he liked it. "Don't tease me, Mother..." He said lifting his head up to bite her gently on her lips. "Tell me that's what you want."

  
She answered by pushing his pajama bottoms down and freeing him. The cool air hit him and he had to pause before he completely lost it. He didn't want to lose himself until he lost himself in her. "Shit...." he cursed against her mouth as she raked her nails back up his back to return to his hair and kiss him deeply.

"Is that a good answer?" She laughed against his mouth.

  
"Good enough..." he choked out. "I need to hurry...what you do to me..." He tore at her pajama bottoms frantically trying to rid her of her last barriers.

  
"Slow...go slow, Norman."

  
"I..I...can't!" He said, and she helped him with steady hands and then placed a hand over his heart and placed one of his on hers. "Don't lose this bond...ever."

With so much love in his eyes, Norman found her easily and slid inside. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced even with his brief encounters with the other women in his life. He had the most important woman showing him the way. Colors danced before him, and he gripped Norma's shoulders painfully. He didn't want to fall into her until he was sure. "Norman....please!" She cried. He collapsed onto her body and held her till his spasms ceased. He was over before he began, but it didn't matter. To her or to him. She held her son to her tightly, he cried into her neck.

  
_Into this night I wander, it's morning that I dread_  
_Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread_  
_Oh, into the sea of waking dreams, I follow without pride_  
_'Cause nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied_

  
6:00 am

  
Neither of them got much sleep for the rest of the night. They watched the dawn come up together, intermittent with passionate, intense, honest, earnest, lovemaking that satisfied them both to their souls. Norman was able to show her after he controlled and paced his emotions, that he could give her pleasure that made her scream his name. His name was on her lips now as his found his way to her heat and teased her there. She taught him many things, mostly patience and what comes with practice. They were wrapped together in each other's arms as the sun rose. The day brought on many possibilities and scenarios all with the potential to wind up back here. Now and forever Norman had found his place in her bed, and they had both let sleep take them over and shroud them in its purple cloak.


End file.
